dungeondefenders2fandomcom-20200223-history
Version/19.4
Chaos Enemy Spawn Changes Here's our Chaos philosophy: For each Chaos tier, we want to introduce enemies that counter certain defenses and strategies. Based on that, we want to reward you for recognizing and countering that threat. Each Chaos tier should have its own counters and strategies, and the build variety should be in the ways that you can counter them. Not everything should be effective, but there should be enough things that are effective to keep things interesting. Before this patch, the combination of Chaos enemy spawns muddied the enemy and defense counterplay. There were so many types of defense counters happening that there was a very narrow set of counters you could use, especially in Chaos IV and V. These changes are aimed at expanding the viable set of defenses per-Chaos. Chaos II Cyborks are an anti-trap/aura/node enemy. If you’re attempting to take down Cyborks with these defenses, you’re going to have a hard time. If you’re building around the Cyborks, we want to reward you for that behaviour. We don’t want to spawn enemies that also counter the defenses you would use to destroy Cyborks, so in Chaos II, there are no longer any Vanguards from the previous Chaos (Chaos I).Vanguards are replaced in the rollouts with standard enemies. We adjusted some of the support enemies (Dark Mages, Kobolds, Witherbeasts, etc.) in the same manner of reinforcing the Cyborks. * Removed Vanguards from Chaos II * New Chaos II Enemy List: Cyborks Chaos III Chaos III is all about the Shield Geode and blocking projectiles, so having Cyborks show up in this Chaos impairs your ability to counter the Geode. Again, we don't want to punish players for countering the Chaos enemy theme; however, Vanguards support the Shield Geode theme of projectile blocking, so you will still see them in Chaos III. * Removed Cyborks from Chaos III * New Chaos III Enemy List: Shield Geodes, Vanguards Chaos IV This Chaos is centered around the Berserker Orcs. Berserkers are all about being fast and dealing high damage upon reaching defenses, so using things like stuns and knockups to slow them down are your main counter for this threat. Cyborks counter most of those kinds of effects, so you won't see Cyborks in this Chaos tier anymore. * Removed Cyborks from Chaos IV * New Chaos IV Enemy List: Berserker Orcs, Shield Geodes, Vanguards Chaos V Chaos V is all about Dark Assassins. We want players to work together to get those pesky Assassins off, or if you’re solo, we want your defenses to have a clear line of sight on them to prevent them from teleporting and healing. So having Shield Geodes and Vanguards disrupts that, so you won’t see them in Chaos V anymore. * Removed Shield Geodes and Vanguards from Chaos V * New Chaos V Enemy List: Dark Assassins, Cyborks, Berserker Orcs Once you try out these changes, let us know how they feel. We’ll continue to make tweaks to the experience based on what we’re hearing! Siege Roller No Longer Destroys Traps, Auras and Nodes Rejoice! The Siege Roller caused players to never build certain defenses out of a certain crushing fear, and we figured that with our Chaos enemies providing enough counterplay, we can remove this. There's also a bug where more Siege Rollers are spawning than intended. We're looking into a fix for the near future. Item Comparison Change Now you can more easily compare two pieces of loot in your Inventory, even when the items are equipped. Pick up an item and hover over another item to compare those two items directly against each other. More Inventory UI changes coming soon! (Note: For now, the default Relic comparison popup is disabled.) Multiplayer Enemy Scaling Reduction It looks like the multiplayer enemy scalar was dramatically increasing the difficulty in multiplayer matches, so we’ve reduced the multiplayer enemy health and damage scalar from 35% to 25% per player. For multiplayer scaling, our goal is not to punish you for your playing with your friends. Our long-term goal for MP scaling is to increase enemy stats for each player added to ensure the content isn't trivialized and to increase the rewards you get per player added to encourage MP games. For the time being, we have reduced the enemy stat scaling per player added until we can make those changes. Thanks for the feedback on this issue, and we’ll continue to make adjustments! Campaign Changes We’ve been monitoring progression from Campaign into the Chaos difficulties, and we’ve found we agree with player sentiment that the initial ‘jump’ is a bit too awkward to make. The goal with these changes is to make breaking into Chaos a bit more sensical and easy, by providing more Chaos-ready loot in the final few Campaign maps. We'll continue to monitor this and make adjustments as needed. Secondly, we wanted to put an end to players blitz-farming Harbinger’s Warship as a way to get easy XP. While this wasn’t much of an issue for players at the appropriate difficulty, players with very high-end gear could clear the map much quicker than desired. As a result, this map now provides much better Campaign loot, but provides no experience after the first clear. * Assault on the Throne Room can now drop the highest power items in the campaign, the same as Harbinger’s Warship. * Harbinger’s Warship only provides experience on the first clear, and subsequent clears provide almost no experience. * The Harbinger himself drops over double the number of items (on average), making killing him far more rewarding for players gearing up for Chaos 1. Construction Shard Update We love the Construction shard, but we felt the repair rate bonus was starting to trivialize some encounters. A number of strategies started to evolve around repair-stalling enemies at blockades rather than building defenses to counter enemies earlier in-lane. We want to ensure that Construction remains a valuable shard, but as we move forward, we very much want to see key enemies engaged prior to reaching the blockades. As a result, Construction has lost some of its punch, although it remains a significant time saver when it comes to repairing blockades. * Base bonus decreased from +125% to +25% * Max bonus decreased from +205% to +75% Ghastly Halberd and Lunar Portal Revisions The summoned halberds came out of the gates a bit too high on the DPS. (That’s putting it mildly. Turns out it was the best weapon/shard in the game, for like, forever.) As such, Ghastly Halberd underwent major revisions to bring its power down enough that you might actually find upgrades that will replace it in later difficulties. Coincidentally, since everyone was blinded by the Ghastly Halberd’s total OP’ness, we also noticed Lunar Portal had similar issues (to a lesser extent), so this has received minor revisions. * Ghastly Halberd ** Max Summons 5 -> 3 ** Halberd Damage scalar decreased 350% -> 150% ** Halberd Attack Rate decreased by 50% (attacks only 2x per second now) * Lunar Portal ** Max Summons 5 -> 3 ** Portal Damage scalar decreased 350% -> 300% (attacks 1x per second) Descriptions of both of these effects now documents their damage, attacks-per-second, and lifespans. Bug Fixes * Dark Assassins were unintentionally being instakilled by shattering and other instakill effects. (Next on our list is looking into the Frostbite fast-freezing bug.) * Worm Scarf now properly reduces damage taken, instead of increasing damage taken. We had thought that dying faster was going to provide an advantage on some maps, but it turns out we were horribly, horribly wrong, and we should have realized that players generally don’t want to die faster by equipping expensive shards. ;) * Goblin melee units had somehow starting equipping themselves with Armor-ignoring cleavers. We’ve discovered their treachery, and have forced them to start using their normal cleavers once again. * Gunwitch’s hands have become quite frostbitten, and she will no longer sometimes double-fire Ice Needle as she warms them up. * Enlightenment, a mythical Apprentice Magic Staff, is now equippable again, and will once-again generate as a random mythical weapon skin. * Fixed a bug where the Dryad came back to life with 1 health if she died in Corrupt Form. * Fixed collision issues on Unholy Catacombs. * (PS4) Fixed a bug where the Victory Screen wasn’t fully visible while in split-screen * (PS4) Fixed a bug where, while in split-screen, picking up or equipping an item would make it appear twice in the Inventory. Known Issues * We’re taking a deep dive into the stuck Siege Roller spawns that are being reported to us. If you see a stuck Siege Roller, please report the map, lane name, wave and difficulty on our Siege Roller reporting thread. * EV - Shield Geodes moving over EV nodes cause the nodes to create a visual Shield. * Looks like a set of Vanguards and two Shield Geodes manage to sneak their way into Chaos 5. We'll nuke them. * We’re also investigating changes to our loot system, Shard drops, gold gain and more. Keep the feedback coming! <3 Category:Versions